PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Renin Angiotensin Aldosterone System (RAAS) is crucial for the regulation of blood pressure, fluid electrolyte homeostasis, morphogenesis, vascular development and possibly regeneration. When the RAAS is deranged, it is often at the center of numerous pathological processes leading to cardiovascular diseases, renal diseases, and hypertension. The aims of 2018 Angiotensin Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Seminar (GRS) are to discuss novel unpublished research and technical advances on RAAS by a diverse group of basic, clinical and translational investigators at all career levels, foster new collaborations, advance the scientific career of junior (early career) investigators and trainees and develop, diversify and sustain a strong scientific workforce. The aims are aligned with the NHLBI and NIDDK missions and the scientific themes that will be covered are also of relevance to both institutes? scientific areas of interest. This conference provides an excellent training and networking environment. The 2018 Angiotensin GRC will include the presentation of cutting edge research by top scientists. It will have the most diverse group of speakers with equal representation from both sexes. The program will emphasize on the clinical applications that have resulted from fundamental research on the RAAS. New advances on the immune system, microbiome, cell regeneration and aldosterone related to cardiovascular and renal diseases will be addressed. Other sessions will focus on the regulation of prorenin, a potential therapeutic target, and the role of the central nervous system in the regulation of the RAAS. The 2018 Angiotensin GRS will discuss new components on the RAAS, new technologies for clinical and experimental studies and will include presentations from trainees from around the world and a mentoring series about grantmanship and career development. The Angiotensin GRS is held in conjunction with the Angiotensin GRC and begins the weekend immediately prior to the GRC. The GRS is organized by young investigators with the support of leading scientists from the associated GRC. The majority, if not all, of the GRS participants will participate in the following GRC. NIH funds requested for this conference will help attract trainees, women and scientists from underrepresented groups which currently have limited opportunities to attend one of the best conferences in their field. Novel research advances on the RAAS have the potential to improve substantially the management of adults and children with cardiovascular and renal diseases and reduce the burden of disease in patients, their families and our society.